


Grand Blue Reality

by Zebra (DQueenie13)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQueenie13/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: The Grand Blue.It’s said that in ages past, the Grand Blue was a virtual reality created as a refuge from a rapidly-decaying world. Designed to mimic the “old world” as much as possible, it even replicated life and death cycles; data would decay, causing “living” beings to “die” and structures to fall into disrepair.Hundreds of years after its establishment, the Grand Blue has grown into its own, full-fledged reality. Gran, a promising young cadet in the ERSTE mega-corporation, and Djeeta, an archaeologist for a research organization known as the Society, both have their lives changed when they meet two girls both named Lyria...





	Grand Blue Reality

The Grand Blue.

It’s said that in ages past, the Grand Blue was a virtual reality created as a refuge from a rapidly-decaying world. Designed to mimic the “old world” as much as possible, it even replicated life and death cycles; data would decay, causing “living” beings to “die” and structures to fall into disrepair. A form of reproduction was implemented, allowing partners to combine their data and giving creation to a new living being.

As a result, as time has passed, Grand Blue has become reality itself. No one is certain how it still operates—some believe that the creation story is a fraud, because the Grand Blue has remained after all this time, even after the disappearance of the Administrators hundreds of years ago. Nobody’s even sure who the Administrators really are anymore. Maybe they were the developers of this cyberspace, creating the Grand Blue as a refuge for its Users. Some theories claim the Admins hijacked the Grand Blue to give themselves more power over Users.

What is known for sure is that they had capability far beyond Users: They created the supernatural Intelligent Agents (“IA”), and understood and controlled most of the technology within the Grand Blue. After the Great War between the Administrators and Users, however, the Users miraculously came out victorious and the Administrators disappeared to places unknown.

 

Since those times, life in the Grand Blue has largely stabilized, at least in the Phantagrande Server. In the vast sky of the Grand Blue are myriad floating islands, and some islands are split into various territorial wards. These wards are governed by different factions, but for the most part, this is all for show; nowadays, corporations hold the bulk of power and exert a great deal of influence on governing factions.

The largest corporation in Phantagrande is ERSTE. It has maintained a strong presence in the server for over a hundred years since its foundation. It rebranded itself as ERSTE some fifteen-odd years ago as it became clear how much they influenced nearly every region and every discipline. From household supplies, to education, to military supplies, even to recreation and real-life events like ERSTEFest—they had a hand in all of it. It was an open secret that they headhunted all the young, promising stars into their fold.

Another large organization is the Society, which started as a research organization focused on data preservation and historical artifact archival. In order to fight off the Corruption, which took the form of vicious monsters that corrupted parts of the dataspace and attacked Users if left alone, the Society eventually developed its own military personnel.

My name is Gran.

I’m a prodigious cadet based in ERSTE’s HQ in Agastia Ward, under the direct tutelage of Lieutenant Katalina Aryze. What was meant to be my final mission before becoming a full-fledged knight of ERSTE, grew into something far greater than that.

It led to my defection from ERSTE and the establishment of the anti-ERSTE hacker group “Grandcypher”. It was a fight for the freedom of speech and expression in Phantagrande against the ERSTE monopoly that dominated the server with its ubiquity.

It was also how I met _her_. The girl in blue, Lyria.

| 

My name is Djeeta.

In the Society, my ID is PS-A0045: Phantagrande Server, Archaeology Division, #45. Seeking out a long-lost temple in the run-down Zinkenstill Ward was my first solo mission, but it grew into something far greater than that.

It was the start of my investigation into the Society’s dark side, and my fight against the corruption within the Society’s inner circle. A fight not just for the Society’s sake, but for the freedom of knowledge and truth in Phantagrande.

It was also how I met _her_. The girl in red, Lyria.  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing Cytus II and its cyberpunk/sci-fi theme made me think of a few other, similar stories like Sky Blue (2003 movie) and Resonance of Fate. And then I thought, _"Huh, GBF could transition pretty well into a cyberpunk setting, wouldn't it?"_
> 
> And thus this AU was born. (With some help of GBVS giving us Red Lyria.)
> 
> Not gonna lie, I have so many different fics in progress that I have no idea if/when I'll update this AU, even though I've talked some details out with friends already. In the meantime, if anyone wants to riff off this AU/setting, feel free!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at [@zezecakes](https://twitter.com/zezecakes)!


End file.
